Moments
by Lucy72227
Summary: In the end were nothing more than mere humans. Our life spans interconnected moments strung together by the idea of time. Like points on a map Or constellations in the night sky Our minds vast oceans of memories from our pasts, presents, and futures Our eyes glimmering with the excitement and bleached with horror Because in the end we are nothing more… Nothing more then human
1. A

Hey guys!

So this is the ABC One shot series I promised.

So the new deal is that I will update this on Monday and my other story Friday.

I'm planning to just go once around and afterwards it'll go back to Monday updates of my pervious story.

I hope you guys like this series as much as I enjoy writing these tid bits of awesomeness.

…So they aren't really interconnected… but I guess they could be… it's all up to you as a reader!

And as always if there are any mistakes or anything let me know.

OH ONE MORE THING!

I've recently gotten into television shows like American Horror Story, The Red Band Society, The Walking Dead, Supernatural, One Tree Hill and few more.

If any of you watch any of these shows or have any you would like to recommend please leave them in the comment section.

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 1 of; 'Moments'

Accident

The rain pelted against the dash board as they made their way back to Shibuya.

The clouds ominously clustered, their dark curves against the dark asphalt seemed to remind her of happier days.

Endless nights staying up far too late sipping pumpkin spiced teas and solving petty arithmetic.

Limbs curled into the crevices of woolen blanket, toes dug into fuzzy socks seeking warmth.

Butterfly kisses… and endless smiles.

Minds wondering.

Intertwined fingers.

And the sweet scent of caramelized apples.

Kaleidoscope colors and scents of the fall breeze shook her from her revere.

Her eyes wondered spying several individual droplets falling onto the asphalt with a _'PLOP'._

The case hadn't been long nor tiring, in fact the exact opposite.

The general poltergeist-getting-revenge-for-a-forbidden-love-triangle or something of that nature.

She hadn't gotten the details partly because it was finished within less than a few hours she could still the chuckling omnojie as Naru had told her to reload the van only an hour after she had finished setting up base.

But then again she should have seen it coming.

No major feelings nor bounds of drowsiness.

She sighed pressing her cheek firmly into the palm of her hands, watching the rain against the streets.

She could vaguely remember hearing something about a storm this morning on the news but she had been too occupied with the thought of being late to care… speaking of which…

… Had she left her television on…?

Oh joy… there goes the electricity bill… _again_!

She could feel his warmth against her back. Whether he had realized she was leaning against him or not he hadn't commented.

_Naru…_

It had been a total of four months since his return.

She could still remember the knock against her door frame at two in the morning.

She could still remember numbly walking over to the door slamming her head into the wall several times before managing to unhinge the lock.

She could still remember the warmth filling his eyes are he pulled her to his chest head dug into the crook of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of nothing.

… That was the only hint of humanity he had ever shown her.

She would be lying if she had said hadn't only partially hoped for some sort of relationship-type-thing.

Who was she kidding…. This is NARU!

The master of the mind.

Oliver Davis… and she… and was one on in particular.

Lin and Gene weren't much different… in fact all of the S.P.R members were very different.

Between Naru, Gene, and Lin it was a relationship built up upon monosyllabic requests and constant confusion.

Lin was the calm and collected one in the group.

It was almost as if he prided himself on being a man of VERY FEW WORDS. And by that I mean maybe seven or eight syllables a day… maybe.

He was protective… of her mostly.

If it weren't for her psychic abilities she might not have notice the fact that he always kept a least one of his shiki near. She called him out on it once while delivering his coffee, he had chuckled and told her that her powers were getting stronger. When she pushed for more information he said it was a precautionary measure and that he was sworn to secrecy.

Gene was the exact opposite.

He was loud and fun but still had this calm demeanor. He had this amazing way of switching personas within seconds going form stories of his childhood to the serious best friend delivering grave messages.

Even though he was dead he was still human in human in her eyes. Besides he was the one cheering her up whenever Naru had brought her down. He would hold her against him stroking her head telling her that he didn't mean it… even though they both knew that he was lying.

After his body had been found and Naru had returned to England she was a mess.

He had told her that he would stop coming after he was put to rest… be he didn't. He would come back every night and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

And she believed him.

Monk and Ayako had finally settled.

Neither seeming to have time for S.P.R anymore… besides it would be dangerous for Ayako to be on murder sites… especially with another body inside hers.

John and Masako had decided to settle as well.

After months of debate John had decided it would be best to just call a quit. Only realizing that he didn't have to be a virgin for all eternity to be blessed… he could have a family and a wife and god might be prouder of him.

Yasu had moved abroad to continue his studies in medicine.

…

It almost seemed like she was moving backwards.

Stuck in the past.

…

And Naru… Oliver was in a league of his own.

He had this arrogant beauty… following behind him like a shadow.

Unmeasurable whit and intelligence.

Maturity of someone far beyond his age.

He was this perfect human with prophetic abilities and looks only he could possess.

He was…

The screeching of a car threw her out of her thoughts, her head jolting up in surprise.

Blackness colored her vision.

The stench of metal.

Hands against her waist.

Voices calling out her name.

Then everything was still.

…

_His eyes were the ocean._

_Vast with emotions she had never fully experienced; love, hatred, regret, empathy, apathy, pain, fear… the list itself endless. _

_She smiled inching her hand towards his. _

_He reached out taking her smaller on into his running his thumb over the pale skin. _

_"__Gene…" _

_He smiled pulling her into his lap his face digging into her neck._

_"__Mai…"_

_She winds her arms around his neck enjoying the feelings of his skin… _

_Wait…_

_What?! _

___  
>"Gene… what's going on?!"<em>

_"__Mai… I … I never called you here…"_

_My eyes shot open. _

_No… _

_No… _

_No… _

_Was she really..._

_Had it happened… so soon_

_What was…? _

_._

_._

_._

_Dead…? _

_Was she really… dead?_

_Gene's eyes narrowed, "Mai I didn't call you here…. I'm…. so…." _

_"__I'm dead. Is that really it?"_

_He shook his head pulling her back against him, "I'm sorry, I wanted to stop it but I couldn't."_

_"__Gene…"_

_"__I'm so…"_

_His words cut off the feelings of his arms about me distorted._

_"__Gene!"_

_"__Mai…!?"_

…

Her eyes shot open.

"Mai! Get up… please…"

Her limbs felt like dead weights holding her down her body waist down completely numb.

"Damn it! Mai! GET UP!"

She tried to pry her eyes apart but they felt like weights, almost as if someone had glued them shut.

"Mai… Please…"

That was it.

She had never, heard him so broken.

She wanted to open her eyes to pull him close, to tell him that she'd never leave…

But…

That's just not real.

"Naru…" she breathed eyes still closed.

She lifter her numb arms rubbing frantically at her eyes all but pulling them apart.

The world surrounding was spinning on an axis.

Blue blankets and dark grey curtains morphing into a color she felt like Naru would just adore.

She moaned at the pressure against her stomach the pain almost unbearable.

"Naru…" she breathed again, eyes focusing on his silhouette.

She could vaguely see his eyes widening his mouth pulled into a straight line before she was crushed against his check.

It was a different feeling entirely.

They were twins but they both felt different, smelled different, and behaved differently.

They were in no way alike…

"I'm sorry…" he murmured again and again, almost like some sort of mantra.

Almost like it was his fault… he probably felt like it was.

He had always had a way of blaming EVERYTHING on himself.

He pulled back slightly inquiring on her injuries and filling her in on what happened.

In the end it was an intoxicated driver.

Of course.

She whispers apologies he'll spend the rest of his life never understanding.

And despite the pain she smiles.

… He smiles too.

Hey everyone and thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Moments'

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
>-Lucy<p> 


	2. C

Hey everyone!

So… yeah… I couldn't come up with anything for B… so here's C

I'll probably end up editing in B next week but for the time being here's C.

Just a quick thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and commented.

Let's try and get this chapter to 10 comments, alright!

Oh and a thank you to Wikipedia!

And please if you have any suggestions as to what the topic for B should be please let me know!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 1 of; 'Moments'

Accident

I tend not to dwell on the past… there's never any logical reason.

I have regrets, but I know that regrets are but negative conscious and emotional reactions to personal past acts and behaviors. Regret is distinct from guilt, which is a deeply emotional form of regret — one which may be difficult to comprehend in an objective or conceptual way.

…

It seemed to shock others…

But I was still human.

I have feelings… opinions… likes… dislikes…. The list endless itself.

And… like most… I have my share of regrets.

…

There was nothing that I wished to change more.

Nothing.

-OoO-

I could remember it clearly.

Her hands drawn to her sides in tight fists.

The tint of red dusting her cheeks.

The way her hair brushed her shoulders ever so slightly.

And her scent… so soft…

I can recall it all.

Her eyes squeezed shut so tightly I was almost sure it was causing her some sort of pain.

… Pain.

Even here, hundreds of miles away, I was still causing her pain.

She had said to so suddenly… I would have been shocked if I hadn't been anticipating it.

It was a relief honestly.

For the both of us…

I could tell by the shifting rise and fall of her chest.

By the way her shoulder seemed to drop.

By the way her scrunched eyes seemed to loosen.

She sighed looking up at me repeating the words again.

'I love you…'

I smiled down at her… that was all I could do

I was in shock… confused… that's when I remembered Gene.

He had been haunting her dreams, whisking her away with sugar coated words, ravishing her with sweet nonsense…. It was Gene… not me.

I was a replacement.

A con.

A fake.

I wasn't him… and he wasn't me.

…

The words came out before I could stop them…

I never wanted it to end the way it did.

She was more to me then she would ever know… and it was about time she realized it.

But it was too late.

It was far too late.

"… Me or Gene?"

It had taken so much strength to muster up the courage to say those three words.

To me no less.

The boss behind the vail… the narcissist.

I had always know she'd fall for me… but in the end… in end it was Gene.

And to think… I put so much hard work and effort into it.

The secret touches… my hands lingering seconds more than necessary.

The passionate confrontations… my lips whispering comforts.

And the nights I saved her over and over again.

I had fallen for her.

I had fallen for Mai.

And she… she had fallen for him.

Even dead he was still the better twin.

I can still remember the family balls mother would host yearly for all the members of B.S.P.R.

I can still remember the women whispering, 'No… the other Davis…'

Even dead he still won.

He took the one thing I wanted most… the one thing I craved.

Mai.

But I couldn't tell her.

That may be my biggest regret.

Thanks against to everyone who commented and favorited and followed it really means the world to me.

A QUICK UPDATE; I know I'm behind on updating one after the other… it's just hard to produce good quality LONG chapters in a few days. I'll be updating this week I premise and most likely this weekend as compensation… thanks again for your amazing patience.

ON TO THE COMMENTS;

Yumiko Maki; Thanks so much and I will try the both of them! I actually heard a lot about Teen Wolf, what's it about?

Anje-chan1212; so glad that you liked it. I really try my absolute best to put in everything into my work and people like inspire me to continue! I hope this is unique enough for your taste!

RosetheWolfgirl; Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. D

Hey guys so this is a little different than my other pieces.

Still can't figure out a topic for B so… there's that. If any of you have suggestions PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

My life has been a crazy mess recently… fun fact… AP classes…. Are the WORST IDEA EVER!

Sure I have an A but I'm busting my ass off…

Anyways…

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 4 of; 'Moments'

Days

Day 1

Her eyes wide in fear as she pulled against the chains.

Her breaths coming out in strong gasps.

"Help!"

She could vaguely see his shadow hovering above hers, the sound of metal clashing in the corner.

He forced something into the back of her throat muffling her pleas.

She could hear him mumble something about how the new bee's always put up such a fight.

Her arms ached and her legs bled…

Maybe it was ok to rest… If just for a moment…

Day 2

Her lungs burned.

Eyes heavy.

Body numb.

… Tired.

How long had it been?

An hour… two… maybe more?

She closed her eyes pulling slightly at the chains holding her in place.

"Help…" she sobbed into the stone floors.

It was dark down here.

There was nothing.

Nothing but the shadow of the trees outside, the scurrying of rats against the stone floors and the sound of her heart shattering.

This isn't how she had planned it to end…

Not even close.

But hey… they were safe.

That was and will always be all that matters…

Day 3

The throbbing of her skull was all she had to hold on to.

The constant throbbing, seconds in her mind. Counting down the endless hours she spent down here… where ever 'here' was.

Her legs went numb again.

But that was to be expected.

She had lost most feeling in them hours ago.

She gasped dryly at another wave of pain.

It had been like this for hours now… waves of pain…

Over

And Over

And Over

Again…

"Help…" she choked.

The only response the howling of the wind outside, as if it were carrying her message.

Day 4

Her stomach had stopped its plea of nourishment.

Her body had given up…. But she hadn't.

Hands probing the ground for anything that could be of use

Eyes scanning the tight space for an escape

Hope tinged into the warmth of her cinnamon eyes.

Hope…

Day 5

Prying her eyes open she jerked her head back, as the first few rays of light pierced her skull.

She curled her hands into her palm nails drawing blood.

How long had it been…?

A week?

She smiled softly remembering what seemed like forever ago when she heard the voices of her coworkers.

They were safe… free… in the end that was their deal

…

Now… she wondered…. How much longer would she last?

Day 5

"Naru…" she whispered.

It was the way it rolled of her tongue… or maybe the memory of the man in black.

How his eyes seemed to light up ever so slightly… how he never let go of the smile donning his features… how he would hold her tightly and kiss away her tears….

"Lin…"

The ever so jolly man from… was it Korea?

He just adored her…. And she him.

They would talks for endless.

It was amazing just how much he had to talk about… so many things running about his mind.

She smiled again… oh how she missed them both.

Day 6

Her head had stopped throbbing.

All feeling in her body had disappeared.

The room reeked of body fluid and blood.

She had given up.

Completely.

… But she was… content.

This wasn't how she thought she'd feel…

Defiled…

Angry…

Repulsed...

Disgusted

…

But she didn't feel any of that.

None of it.

Just content.

Day 7

It had been at least a month.

It had to have been.

…

Right?

…

Day 8

The sound of voices nearby… shadows in the distance.

Must be the rats.

…

The sound of a struggle then a scream.

Voices so close she could almost touch then…

"Mai…"

_Naru… no… it can't be. _

That was it before the scent of earl gray filled her system and everything stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Day 57

Her eyes felt heavy.

There was a feeling of euphoria.

Happiness.

Lightness.

"Mai…?"

Her eyes fluttered open, blobs of color morphing into the shapes of all sizes.

She turned her head listening for the silky like nature of his voice.

"Mai."

He whispered it again.

She must be dreaming… it had to be a dream.

Erupted warmth.

That's when the whole world cleared up.

And for first time in 57 days was she able to see clearly.

Tears stained his cheeks.

It seemed strange.

Un-Naru-Like in a way.

"Please…" He whispered.

"Don't ever… do that again."

She smiled nodding.

57 days… now that was one hell of a record.

…

So yeah… don't know what happened towards the end but all I know is that my eyes are refusing to remain open and my stomach is being a bitch.

So I'm going to go stuff my face...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

See you soon!  
>-Lucy<p> 


	4. E

Hey guys!

So I can only guess by the sheer number of follows, favorites, and comments that you guys didn't really like the last chapter… it's all good!

If you guys want I can totally rewrite 'D' and repost, just let me know in the comments if that's what you want.

Still can't figure out a topic for B so… there's that. If any of you have suggestions PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

This is also kind of different but I think you'll like it more than the previous one…

The next chapter though will be an actually scenario so…. Enjoy!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 5 of; 'Moments'

End

It was over.

After two years of adventure he had finally called a quits.

How was she supposed to feel?

How did he expect her to feel?

It was the end.

How silly of her to think that this would be her life.

Chasing homicidal killers and ghosts cleansing them of their impurity and ending age old curses…

It was funny really.

She had never thought of the end… of the future.

Of Naru leaving.

But it was the end…

The end of arguing

Of silent curses

Of secret glances

Of his ego

Of earl gray tea…

She'd miss him.

That was something even she'd admit… She loved him.

After her mother's passing no one gave her a second glance except for him. He listened to her, gave her a job, friends she'd never forget.

He showed her what living was like.

Not the 'life' she thought she was living.

Adrenaline pulsating through her veins, the thrill of danger, the hype of solving a case, being able to pay her bills on time, laughing till there were tears in her eyes… a family… love.

She loved him…

He was like this godly creature… who had abilities she only dreamed of possessing.

He had so many abilities…

Among them the ability to end bridges it had taken three years to build… with three simple words.

But it was too late.

Far too late.

It had been an entire year as of today.

Twelve long months.

Twelve excruciatingly painful months.

Her last pay only lasted a month of rent.

She was struggling and she hated to admit it. She was stubborn… not the types of person to ask help of others.

She could never burden any of the S.P.R members with her personal issues.

Besides she didn't know where they were.

… They hadn't seen each other since 'he' had left.

She was alone.

Truly alone.

It felt different.

Not like when her mother had passed. For some reason it didn't affect her as much as she thought it would.

But this felt different.

Foreign.

She missed them.

She missed everyone.

The Virgin priestess and her never ending accusations of the earth spirits (it was a wonder she still had the ability to control them after all those accusations)

The bassist monk who's love she would never forget

The sly Yasu whose hacking skills were of the highest caliber

The blond priest whose self-righteousness was far greater then hers

The snobbish medium whose arguments reminded her of a sister she never had

The dark and powerful onmyoji who's fatherly affection she needed now more than ever

The boy in her dreams

And him.

But it was far too late for sentimentality.

Far too late.

It amazed her really, she had made it an entire year in one piece.

After a year had the true toll of the debt he had left her with begin to settle.

But it's all over.

Finished.

Done.

The end.

Blown away by the harsh gales of Japan

Carried away by the solemn waves to the west…

It was over.

…

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand breaking her gaze from the post card in front of her.

It had been the only evidence of her friend's existence.

A post card.

Monk and Ayako had gotten married.

The entire team assembled in the middle of some foreign tropical island, the Carrabin maybe.

She hadn't gotten an invitation… but she blamed herself for that.

She had moved to an affordable apartment sacrificing luxury for affordability. Changed her number and broken all contact.

She was alone… truly alone.

Back to the way things were before she had met them.

It felt good.

She stood taking the post card to her bed room placing it besides the framed picture of the twins, beside the picture of her parents.

Unconsciously she raised her hand to the key around her neck stroking it carefully.

"It really has been a year…" she whispered silently hoping to go back.

Back to happier days.

…

_The sound of banging against her weak door woke her up. _

_She shot up eyes glancing towards the neon green characters of her alarm clock, '3:16'. _

_Who in god's name would be up at this time of night!?_

_For a minute she panicked reaching forwards for her phone holding it against her chest silently debating whether to call the police or not. _

_Deciding against it for the time being she grabbed a light cardigan throwing it over her tank top scurrying towards the door. _

_The intruder pounded a few more times, her elated heart beat pounding in tune. _

_Brining her phone to life she dialed the numbers pausing before pressing call, mind wavering slightly. _

_Gulping down fear she reached forward grasping the brass knob turning it ever so slightly pulling the wooden door open. _

_… _

_"__Mai…" _

_.. _

_She swore her heart stopped. _

_… _

_"__Naru…?" _

_Stepping forward he pushed the door open revealing the bloodshot faces of the people she had considered family. _

_"__Is… this real…?" she whispered staring at them. _

_It had only been a year… but it had felt like a life time. _

_They had all changed so much. _

_She pressed her hand to her mouth eyes widening tears prickling. _

_Her knees buckled sending her to the cold floors a gasp escaping her. _

_She laid there for a few minutes mind spinning with questions and answers. _

_Breathing out she looked up… _

_Nothing. _

_"__Naru…?" _

_Nothing. _

_The emptiness of the halls made her feel sick. _

_Something was wrong… shy had she imagined them after so long… _

_Why was she thinking of them after all this time?_

_… _

_"__Naru…" she whispered again pushing the door closed curling on to a ball on the floor. _

_It was too good to be true. _

_"__Naru…" she whispered hoping again that maybe… just maybe if he tried hard enough he could hear her. _

_But then again…. If he hadn't heard her heart breaking that day long ago she was sure nothing would open his eyes now. _

_… _

Her eyes fluttered open the loud banging of her door pulling her out of her haze.

It felt nostalgic… as if this had happened before.

Eyes glanced over to the clock to her right "_3:17'. _

_Who in god's name would be up at this time of night!?_

She silently reached out for her phone pulling it to her chest in case of an emergency.

The loud banging threw her out of her thoughts as she jumped out of bed throwing on a cardigan.

She stood before the wooden door dread filling her system.

Something felt surreal… nostalgic… familiar.

She breathed out slowly gripping the brass knob before pulling it open.

Her breath hitched.

"Mai…"

…

I hope you all so I hope you guys like it!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

REVIEW FOR AN EARLY UPDATE!

See you soon!  
>-Lucy<p> 


	5. F

Hey guys!

Thanks again for the amazing comments and the number of you who followed and favorited both my stories and me personally, it really does mean a lot.

…

This was definatly a harder one to write because it hits so close to home. If any of you deal with 'this' feel free to PM me or comment or in case you want to just know more you can feel free to the previously mentioned tasks.

I really hope that this is one you guys like just because it was so difficult for me to write.

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 6 of; 'Moments'

Fear

…

_Fear_

_It had started off as a feeling._

_Gradually becoming stronger… taking over every ounce of her being._

_She held her breath bracing herself for what was to come._

…

Her eyes skimmed the last sentence before wandering quickly to the monitors checking each screen for any sort of lead.

Sighing she returned to her reading material quickly jotting down a few side notes. Setting the book down her muffled a yawn stretching her limbs above her head.

Placing her head in her hands as her eyes once again skipped over each camera. No sight of either of them.

How long had it been?

10…15…20 minutes?

All she knew is that Naru had seen something through the cameras and had gone to check it out leaving both herself and Lin In the base. After about 15 of zero contact Lin excused himself murmuring something about checking on the boss.

And that was it.

She yawned again flicking her eyes towards the clock 11:18.

"I am OFFICALLY BORED NARU!" she yelled only half hoping that the narcissist was listening. She briefly wondered if this was all some sort of sick prank, like he was experimenting on her.

She could see it now.

His dark eyes scanning her figure his black book in hand with a list of her behavior patterns… in all honestly that didn't sound too far off base.

He had told her she had this 'animal instinct' so a spying boss wouldn't be a bad guess.

But then again… what if something really was wrong.

"_No Mai! Don't be ridicules… Lin is an onmyoji and Naru has these mad PK skills… I doubt anything could harm those two… not to mention the fact that this case is turning out to be a fraud" _

She sighed again running her arm up and down her thighs in an attempt to warm up…. _When did it get so cold…?_

_._

_._

_._

… _Oh shit! _

Her senses peaked standing so quickly that the chair had tumbled beneath her.

Her eyes wide hands in the form of the 'immovable one'… how could she have been so naive.

If they weren't in any trouble that didn't mean she wasn't!

Just a good reminder of how absolutely useless she was.

…

She could feel her shoulders slump, her brows knit at the thought.

'_Useless… is that really what she was?' _

She could almost hear her conscious snort, 'of course she was… she was only one out of the entire group that had capabilities equal not nothing.'

If anything she was good at getting herself into trouble… but that had to count as some sort of talent…. Right?

Right?

She lowered her hands feeling the lump in her throat increase in size… _she was nothing but a waste of space._

Tears welded at the corners of her eyes, her hands into tight fists at her sides.

Refusing to make a scene just in case her earlier joke had been real she breathed out settling back down the chair.

Picking up the novel once more she ran her fingers across the words in a fruitless attempt to keep her mind at the task in hand but of course… useless Mai couldn't even handle that.

And again she let her mind wonder…

_Where could he be?_

_It was just a trip down the hall…_

_Were they in trouble? _

Her heart throbbed loudly in her ears the lump in her throat making it harder to breath.

_She was alone… with a psychopath on the loose… granted the case had been nothing thus far… but still_

_Was she safe…?_

_Naru wouldn't have left her alone if he wasn't absolutely sure whether it was safe or not… but then again he had left her with Lin…. Then Lin left…. Lin wouldn't have left unless it was safe right? _

_No… it's not like he cared… she was nothing but the tea assistant to him… right?_

_Was Naru safe?_

_Was he hurt?_

_Had Lin gotten to him in time?_

_Was Lin hurt?_

_Had the spirit tried to attack?_

Her head pulsated loudly in her ears what little air she could get out came in ragged gasps.

_Everything's ok… just breath… _

Her hands shook silently, beads of sweat trailing down her brow.

_Remember… just breath._

It was a simple trick Naru had taught her when he had first found out about the 'condition'.

She had never mentioned it, not even in the interview when he asked about any health concerns… just brushed it off.

She honestly had never even considered it… never gave it a second glance. It was funny really, she had only recently (2 years ago) referred to it by its medical term… as a child it was always the 'thing'.

It wasn't until after several months of working side-by-side had the first attack struck… the second not too far after.

He was different during these times… like the Naru in her dreams… Like Gene.

It was after that realization that she concluded that Gene must have had them too.

So she had asked him… and he smiled.

But that was enough.

It wasn't uncommon… but still it was rare to find someone who'd willingly own up to the disease.

Her eyes wandered over to the clock, 11:46.

_Dear god… what was taking them so long… something bad must have happened… something really bad. _

_Should she call the police…? Ambulance? _

She leaned over her forehead against her knees dry tears streaming down the edges of her cheeks.

She was confused and scared… they really were in trouble weren't they…

…

_Of course they were… they would have been here if …_

_If… if what?_

Her eyes widened breathing stopped…

She choked on the air surrounding hands moving towards her throat…

_Air… I need air!_

Her lungs screamed out as she dry heaved on the bitter air surrounding.

Her heart raced her chest, the ringing in her ears only seeming to grow stronger.

It was mocking her… laughing at her… laughing at her weakness.

She was dying… or at least that's what she always thought.

The pain was worse than death… most days she wished that she'd die just so she would never have to deal with its taunting.

It would eventually kill her… or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She gasped roughly tears collecting in a puddle on the hard wood floors beneath her figure.

"N… Naru…" She gasped.

She knew he couldn't hear her… but it was a comfort…

His name, she had come to recognize, as a mantra.

Her chest rose quickly falling far too fast, hands uncontrollable and slick with sweat and tears.

Her body waist down numb.

She stiffened holding her hand to her mouth as the sudden feeling of intense nausea shot throughout her body

The room was spinning, tilting in ways she never thought possible.

She jumped off the chair not baring the pain any longer watching dully as the chair slammed into the ground with a loud _'BANG!'_

_Air… I need air._

Her knees gave out far too quickly sending her body to the floor, her surroundings beginning to shift into a pale color, almost that of snow.

White…

And then… lightness…

It could have been hours later when she heard the sounds of footsteps… then voices.

Her body pulled up against warmth then his voice in her ear.

"Mai… breathe… in and out… Mai… Mai!?"

She pulled her eyes open wandering over to the clock at the side of the room.

11:48.

She wanted to laugh at herself, but seeing her current situation wouldn't allow her much she decided that a vague smile would suffice.

She nodded against his chest pulling at the fabric of his shirt the need for air, one she could not seem to look past.

I could feel Lin's tight grasp against my shoulder

"Did she bring a paper bag!?"

She could feel Naru nod against her neck, "We both did… in my bag."

Lin let go the sound of his footsteps against the wood echoing.

"Mai… Mai… can you hear me."

She nods, his voice like an echo in this blank space…

And for once she's glad that he's constantly clad in black…

"Mai... I need you to breath. In and out slowly…"

She nod again following his lead.

His hands against her shoulders his eyes locked on to hers, as his breaths in and out.

She could vaguely hear Lin reenter the room, Naru's arm sliding under my legs as he carried her slim form to the couch on the other side of the room.

Lying on her back he placed the paper bag in her hand directly over her mouth.

Their eyes locked, sending silent please and comforts and it only reminds her of their odd relationship...

Lin's fingers linger on her wrist waiting for any fluctuations in her pulse while Naru waiting patiently for the attack to subside.

…

And it did.

OOO

Hey everyone!

For those of you out there that deal with this, you know what I'm talking about, as for those of you who don't you are probably in quite the stupor.

I've dealt with Anxiety, Panic attacks, and Hyperventilation, for almost my whole life… and for some reason I always saw Mai as the type of person would also go through these attacks.

Not saying she is a weak character, on the contrary.

I find, people who go through panic and Hyperventilation are actually emotionally stronger than those who don't. Confused? Let me explain.

People who don't, only panic a number of times throughout their entire lives and never really face emotions. But for those who do, we go through this millions of times by the time were 30, dubbing ourselves emotionally stronger in my opinion. Those who have PA will understand.

Anyways, as always comment and request for future shorts. I hope to see you guys back real soon with another chapter!

Next chapter should be a cute and fluffy one-shot + B. I actually wanted to thank Red Queen 831 for a great idea for the letter B so thank you!

See you soon!

-Lucy


End file.
